Eastern 14
NoDQ Eastern Episode 14 is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-third episode overall. Matches 10-Man Royal Rumble Match – NoDQ CAW Championship #1 Contendership Match Superman is the first entrant in the match. Batman is the second entrant. Superman gives Batman an arm drag then a scoopslam. Superman tries to Irish whip Batman over the ropes but Batman reverses it, punching Superman as he stands on the apron. Superman gets back into the ring, however. Batman gives Superman a headlock takedown. Leatherface enters as the third participant. Batman knocks Superman over the top rope and Superman clings to the bottom rope. Batman kicks Superman but is forced to relent to dodge a diving shoulder tackle from Leatherface. Leatherface tries to Irish whip Batman over the top rope but Batman reverses it. Leatherface rolls back into the ring under the bottom rope. Leatherface gives Batman a jawbreaker. Superman chops and punches Leatherface in the corner. Batman applies a dragon sleeper to Superman as the Joker makes his entrance as the fourth participant. The Joker saves Leatherface from an attack by Batman. The Joker tries to powerslam Batman but Batman reverses it. The Joker repeatedly saves Leatherface from elimination at Batman’s hands. The Joker gives Batman a top rope back suplex into Superman before he and Leatherface double-team Batman. Batman atomic drops Leatherface and applies a half Boston crab as Superman pummels the Joker. Batman punches Leatherface. Leatherface gives Batman a German suplex then tosses Superman by the hair. Leatherface and the Joker double-team Superman. Superman tries to eliminate the Joker but Leatherface gives him a spinebuster. Batman attempts to knock the Joker to the floor but Leatherface again makes the save for the Joker and tosses Batman over the top rope. The Joker assists Leatherface in eliminating Batman. The Joker and Leatherface throw Superman over the top rope and stomp at him simultaneously as he hangs to the bottom rope, eventually knocking him to the floor and out of the match. The two Unholy Three teammates refuse to fight one another, resorting to taunting in the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Chef makes his way into the ring as the fifth entrant and Leatherface and the Joker immediately assault him, with Leatherface throwing him out in short order and eliminating him with little effort. Lex Luger enters the ring as the sixth entrant and immediately receives a Slice & Dice from Leatherface before he and the Joker eliminate him. Mr. Clean enters the ring as the seventh entrant. The Joker backs off as Leatherface heads to Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean blocks Leatherface’s attempted attack and fires back with a neckbreaker, tangling the Joker in the ropes. A leg sweep knocks the Joker off his feet and a Lou Thesz Press to Leatherface does the same to the OCM as Bobby Spade ponders on commentary if Mr. Clean will be part of the following week’s interactive episode. Mr. Clean throws Leatherface over the top rope then gives him a leg sweep, eliminating him from the match. Mr. Clean then repeats the process with the Joker on the other side of the ring. Razor Ramon enters as the eighth participant. Mr. Clean gives Ramon a neckbreaker and a Cleanisfaction in the corner before throwing Ramon over the top rope and kicking him to the floor. The Terminator enters the match as the ninth participant. The Terminator gives Mr. Clean a DDT. Mr. Clean responds with an eye poke and a headlock takedown. Mr. Clean gives the Terminator a top rope double-underhook suplex. The tenth and final entrant, the mystery participant, is revealed to be Ganondorf, who enters the ring and knocks both Mr. Clean and the Terminator down. Ganondorf gives Mr. Clean an Alley-Oop before throwing the Terminator over the ropes and knocking him to the floor. Ganondorf throws Mr. Clean into the corner and gives him a top rope superplex before standing on Mr. Clean’s head. Ganondorf thrusts his shoulders into Mr. Clean’s stomach in the corner before choking Mr. Clean with his boot. Ganondorf gives Mr. Clean a diving shoulder block and follows up with a triple backbreaker. Ganondorf gives Mr. Clean a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker before again standing on Mr. Clean’s face. Ganondorf gives Mr. Clean a T-bone suplex and a military press drop before following up with a chokeslam. Ganondorf picks Mr. Clean up but Mr. Clean fights back and clubs Ganondorf in the back of the head. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Ganondorf into the ropes, where Ganondorf gets tied up. Mr. Clean leaps onto Ganondorf with a Cleaning Press from the top rope to send Ganondorf over the top rope, before stomping him off to the floor. Mr. Clean wins the match to become the #1 Contender to Freddy Krueger’s NoDQ CAW Championship at Deadly Sin. Winner: Mr. Clean After the match, Bobby Spade runs through the polls that viewers can vote on. The first lets the fans decide what the stipulation for the NoDQ CAW Championship match at Deadly Sin should be, with the choices of a Hell In A Cell Match, a TLC Match and a 15-minute Ironman Match. The second poll reveals Mr. Clean will team up with Santa Claus to take on Freddy Krueger on the following episode of NoDQ Eastern and allows the fans to choose Freddy’s partner: Leatherface, the Joker or nobody at all! The third poll reveals the Terminator and the Joker will fight one another on the following episode and the fans get to choose the stipulation, with the options being that the loser must either get their head shaved, wear a dress for a week or lay down for Conehead in a match. The fourth and final poll allows the fans to pick Superman’s opponent in a NoDQ International Championship match from three options: Batman, Leatherface or Ganondorf. Category:Season 5